


Escasped Confessions

by lexigirl20



Series: Mutual Attraction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escasped Confessions

Watch it Potter.  
Your eyes are lingering  
for too long.  
Hermione will notice,  
if you stare for any longer.

Potter,  
your hands  
are a little unsteady  
on your quill.

Beware Potter,  
whose name  
you gasp as you  
come to a peak.

Keep it together Potter,  
as your teeth catch  
your lip to stop  
Draco…  
from escaping  
your trembling lips.


End file.
